The present invention relates in general to image capture systems and components thereof. The present invention is more particularly drawn to systems and methods of capturing images of targets of interest, e.g., persons or objects, for interaction with or in response to electronic events, such as may be generated by video games and/or other interactive computer applications.
Currently, video game systems are known, which provide a wireless controller that can be used as a hand-held pointing device for interaction with the associated game system. In this regard, the game system processor is capable of detecting movement of the pointing device to facilitate interaction with a corresponding game that is presented on a video display. However, even with the wireless pointing device, such game systems have many shortcomings.
For example, interaction with a game requires the user to wield the wireless hand-held pointing device. This requirement to hold onto a hand-held pointing device limits the freedom of the game participant to engage in game or non-game interaction that requires the use of fingers or hands. Moreover, the requirement of a wireless hand-held device precludes the use of feet, legs, head, etc., for interaction with the game system. Still further, required motions for game interaction, such as waving the wireless controller to play a game, may not be convenient or practical for all participants, especially those participants that have difficulty executing the required movements. Still further, the requirements of a given game or activity may not dictate such waiving motions typically required for detection of conventional hand-held pointing devices. Correspondingly, many games may not be played, e.g., due at least in part to the limitations of detectable movement of the wireless controller. As such, there are many activities that cannot be implemented or implemented well by the above-described type of game system.
Moreover, if a camera is used in game play, changes of ambient light, e.g., from the ceiling, walls, television (TV) monitor, etc., will largely affect the image obtained by the camera. Additionally, the shadow of the object will confuse the image of the object and reduce the operation accuracy, such as for gaming.